threadbarespfandomcom-20200215-history
Project B
"Project B" is the fourth episode of the first season of Threadbare South Park. It is published on FanFiction.Net as the fourth episode of The Charlie Arc. The story is written in the form of a script and is approximately the length of a South Park episode. Synopsis Davy is sent to live with a new foster home, and Cartman is convinced he is under mind control. Plot Around two weeks after the events of "Sisters Suck," Randy and Sharon sit down with Charlie to tell her that the police are having trouble locating her father. It is likely that she will be staying with the Marshes for at least a few more weeks. Ms. Cartman tells Eric the same thing about Becca. Cartman acts furious, but internally, he isn't very upset at all. This confuses him, and he comes to the conclusion that he must be under a form of mind control or emotional manipulation. Things are going quite differently at the Broflovski house. Kyle overhears his mother telling someone over the telephone that she would like to place Davy in a different home. Kyle calls Stan and tells him what he heard. Stan hands the phone over to Charlie. Instead of telling her what happened, Kyle asks if she and Stan could come to his house. Charlie goes up to Stan's room to tell him. She enters without knocking and sees that he is naked. The awkwardness of this situation becomes a minor subplot through most of the chapter. At Kyle's house, Kyle tells Stan that Davy will go to a new foster home the next day. They plan to tell Charlie, but when Davy crawls into the room and Charlie begins to play with him, Kyle doesn't have the heart to go through with it, so they don't say anything. Meanwhile, at the Cartman house, Cartman stands in front of a dry erase board labelled "Project B" (B stands for Becca). Craig knocks at his bedroom door, and Cartman ushers him in. According to Cartman, Craig is selected to help him with Project B because he is so apathetic. Cartman explains the situation, then introduces Craig to his list of suspects, the most significant of whom are Charlie, Kyle, Child Protective Services, and Becca herself. Craig is skeptical about the whole thing, but Cartman insists that his caring and protective feelings towards Becca are completely unnatural. The next morning, Stan goes over to Kyle's house. When Charlie asks if she can come, Stan says, "No girls allowed." (In reality, Stan and Kyle plan to try to prevent CPS from taking Davy, and they don't want Charlie to know what's going on.) Charlie goes to Cartman's house instead, where Cartman interrogates her about mind control. He believes that Charlie, probably with the help of Kyle, is programming him to like Becca. Charlie is confused, and eventually, Craig comes down the stairs, having heard everything, to say that he doesn't think Charlie is guilty (or that Cartman is under mind control at all). Frustrated, Cartman kicks them both out of his house. At the Broflovski house, Stan and Kyle try to change Mrs. Broflovski's mind, but to no avail. When a CPS agent arrives to take Davy, Kyle picks him up and refuses to let her take him. After the agent explains that Davy will be going to a home where he will be wanted and loved, Kyle reluctantly gives him up. Cartman, having watched these events from the bushes in Kyle's front yard, decides that Kyle and CPS are unlikely suspects. That night, Cartman stands before his list of suspects. He has finally come to the conclusion that Becca is the guilty party. Becca enters the room, and after chastising her for a few minutes, Cartman realizes that Becca is not intentionally manipulating his emotions; rather, her "adorable physical and behavioral characteristics exert an effect on his emotions." Cartman decides to solve this problem by by training Becca to look and act as annoying and gross as possible. After a montage of this, Ms. Cartman comes to give Becca a bath, effectively undoing a large part of the process. Stan has a nightmare that night. In school, Charlie tells him that she knows all about what happened to Davy. She and all the others are angry with him for not telling her. Stan then realizes he is naked, and the entire class laughs at him. The next day at school, the dialogue at the beginning of Stan's dream sequence is repeated. Stan panics and blurts out that CPS moved Davy to a new foster home. Charlie is depressed for the rest of the school day. After school, Charlie goes out for a walk by herself. Kyle finds her and apologizes for letting CPS take Davy. She is still upset, but she tells Kyle that it was not his fault. Suddenly, Mrs. Marsh drives up and tells Charlie that she has some exciting news. They drive to the Marsh house, where Cartman and Becca are waiting in the yard. They all enter the house, and Charlie's father is inside. The girls are thrilled to see him, but after a few minutes of hugging, Mr. Pierzynski tells Charlie that he is not really her biological father. The next day at the bus stop, Charlie is again depressed. Kyle cheers her up by telling her that Cartman is a bastard too. Stan promises to talk to his parents to see if they can continue to foster her. External Links * "Project B" on FanFiction.Net Category:Episodes Category:The Charlie Arc Category:Season 1 Category:Humor Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Foster Family Category:Episodes involving Kyle Category:Episodes involving Cartman Category:Episodes involving Becca Category:Episodes involving Charlie Category:Episodes involving Stan